


Good Morning

by Manic_bipolar_artist98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_bipolar_artist98/pseuds/Manic_bipolar_artist98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean in bed with Cas. Sleepy relaxed thoughts. No smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by my dear friend Kiara and written for Tori.   
> I don't own any characters.

As the early morning started Dean Winchester was alert and awake. He was about to start the day as usual when he noticed his sleeping lover. The sight that greeted him was a moment to remember.  
Dean starred down at his lover completely mesmerized by his graceful features. Sam would probably gag at the sweetness of he and Cas's little private moment. Dean chuckled softly at the thought of his brother pretending to be completely grossed out by what he would see.  
Currently, Castiel was peacefully sleeping on his side of the bed as the rays of the early morning sun filtered in from the window. The beams were creating little rainbows on Castiel's sleeping form, tempting Dean to take a picture. Moments like these were few and far between for them, and any chance to make them last was a temptation.  
Cas stirred in his sleep and slowly started to wake. As he did, Dean leaned down and pecked his nose. Cas's smile was breath taking and when his dark,long lashes fluttered open and the blue of his eyes was so clear Dean thought he felt his heart skip a beat.  
If only, Dean regretted, he could be such a poet in words as he could be in his head. Were it in his power he would write poems about Cas until he was old and useless.   
Dean was broken from his train of thought when his stunning boyfriend leaned up from his reclined position to peck the green-eyed man's freckled nose.   
"Good morning Cassie."  
"Good morning Dean."


End file.
